


Istinto

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Feels, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Reichenbach Feels, Slash, john you should have punched him in the face not kiss him
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il primo istinto di John è quello di mollargli un pugno in mezzo agli occhi, e per una serie di motivi che hanno tutti più logica di quello che sta accadendo davanti ai suoi occhi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Istinto

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per la chibi_saru11, perché mi ha inculata nel meme.

Il primo istinto di John è quello di mollargli un pugno in mezzo agli occhi, e per una serie di motivi che hanno tutti più logica di quello che sta accadendo davanti ai suoi occhi.   
Uno, per riprovare l’ebbrezza di vederlo sanguinare e rendere conto all’umanità che Sherlock Holmes è un essere umano, prima che una bestia senza cuore.  
Due, perché se lo merita. Perché è un uomo di merda, perché non può pensare di passarla liscia, non stavolta.  
Tre, per sentire il dolore sulle nocche e capacitarsi che quella davanti a lui non è un’allucinazione, ma un ammasso di muscoli e sangue e occhi velati di una tristezza così fuori dal personaggio da renderlo surreale.  
Il secondo istinto è quello di sbatterlo a muro e vomitargli addosso tutto il suo dolore, di gridargli di andare via, di sparire dalla sua vita, di tornare nel regno di morti, se sta così bene senza di lui. Non merita di passarla liscia, non merita di rientrare nella sua vita come se niente fosse, bussando semplicemente alla sua porta.  
Ma il terzo istinto, quello che odia di più, quello che vorrebbe sopprimere, è quello che prevale, quello che gli stringe forte lo stomaco e – dopo aver soddisfatto il primo, perché il dolore genera dolore, ma è bene anche restituirlo, prima o poi – lo fa piangere in frustrazione e sollievo, è quello di prendere il dannato bavero della camicia e sbatterselo addosso, di mordere le sue labbra fino a farle sanguinare, elettricità che scorre sotto la sua pelle e scuote entrambi, troppo presi a recuperarsi sul pianerottolo del 221b, troppo presi a ricordare dove si fossero lasciati per dar retta al resto del mondo.   
L’istinto di John è quello che salva Sherlock da una morte sicura, questa volta.


End file.
